Tools designed for use with toilets, such as plungers and scrub brushes, are well-known and widely-used in bathrooms of residences, office buildings, retail establishments and restaurants. Of course, toilet brushes are used to clean the interior of a toilet bowl. It is further known and appreciated that the conventional use of a plunger is to unclog the exit piping leading from a toilet to a sewer system or other types of collection system. These known uses inherently create both sanitary and aesthetic issues for any party responsible for bathroom maintenance.
In regard to plungers, it is common to store a plunger on the floor adjacent to a toilet in a conveniently locatable site. In most application settings, it is unrealistic to sanitize the plunger after each use. As a result, moisture or residue remaining on the plunger after recent use often drips or runs to the floor. Further, the plunger itself is unsightly and may contrast with the decorum of certain bathrooms. To solve these issues, various plunger storage devices have been marketed. Some involve relatively expensive and rather complicated sanitizing systems. Other storage devices include a base system into which the plunger is either partially or completely enclosed. These devices either do not entirely hide the plunger, or are difficult for some users to open and close during plunger transfer. Further, certain devices require the user to either touch one or more parts of the holder, or the plunger cup itself, to manipulate the device during plunger transfer. It should be appreciated that a device becomes unsanitary after contact with a used plunger and any design that requires a user to touch the holder is not desired. Also, certain prior art designs are not easily transportable from one location to another when the toilet tool is in storage within the device. These designs also require a user to touch parts of the holder. As such, a tool holder is needed in the art that allows for transportation while only engaging the sanitary distal end of the tool handle.
Therefore, a toilet plunger holder that features an innocuous looking, closeable assembly that could be positioned adjacent to a toilet is needed in the art. Because the toilet plunger is unsanitary after it is used, it would be a further benefit for a toilet plunger holder to include a base upon which a recently used plunger would rest to catch any unsanitary drippings from the plunger. Further, it would be advantageous to have a plunger holder device that is operational without a user having to touch either the storage device itself or the plunger cup.
In regard to other types of toilet related tools, similar inherent problems exist with storage devices known in the art that are designed for brushes and other tools.
The present invention provides a new and improved rotating toilet tool holder for providing access directly to a tool within the holder. The present invention uses a two part shell design wherein a rotating shell is rotatably engaged to a base shell such that the user can open and close the device during tool transfer by rotating the toilet tool handle. Further, the present invention is easily transportable from one location. When in a closed position, an operator can use the handle to lift and move the tool as desired.